Der besoffene Hund
by Die-zwei-Bekloppten
Summary: Was kommt raus wenn Tom ein Pirat und Albus schwul ist? Genau die krankeste FF der WeltLest selbst...


Guten Tag

Anja/Heike: -verbeug-

Dies ist eins unserer kranken Werke Ob es mehr zu lesen gibt müsst ihr entscheiden...

Disclaimer: Uns: Nüx

JKR: Alles

Pairing: vieleeeeee

also los gehts:

Es war einmal vor langer langer Zeit...da lebte ein Prinz um genau zu sein ein schwuler Prinz.

Dieser Prinz hieß Albus, Albus Dumbledore. Ihm gehörte das ganze Reich und trotzdem war er sehr sehr traurig.

Er war verliebt und zwar in einen Piraten. Tom, so hieß der Pirat, war auch verliebt. Aber nicht in Albus sondern in Harry, einen Matrosen von der Marine. Der jedoch war verheiratet mit niemand anderen als Mc Gonnagal. Eigentlich wollte er sich scheiden lassen, aber sein Gewissen lies es einfach nicht zu.

Was er allerdings nicht wusste war, dass Gonni ihn betrügte...mit Albus. Ihm kam Gonni ganz gelegen da er somit ein bisschen den Liebesschmerz lindern konnte. Harry war rein hetero...dachte er zumindest.

Tom hatte sich sofort in ihn verliebt als er ihn das erste mal auf einem Marine schiff sah.

Er sah auch andere dinge wie z.B. das Crouch mit Ron in die Kajüte gegangen sind. Aber das tut hier nix zur Sache.

Er plante einen erneuten Angriff auf ein Marineschiff und hoffte das Harry auch mit an Bord war, denn Harry hatte Tom bis jetzt noch kein einziges mal gesehen.

Es war so weit...der Angriff fand statt und das Marineschiff heuerte gleich Verstärkung an. Luna, die Kapitänin des zweiten Schiffes, die mit Colin verheiratet war und ihn mit Neville betrog wusste nicht das auch Colin sie betrug und zwar auch mit Neville, fuhr mit ihrer Mannschaft gleich los.

Darunter war auch Harry...er verabschiedete sich schnell von Gonni, die danach gleich zu Albus ging, und ging an Bord. Angekommen feuerten sie sofort auf das Piratenschiff. Tom interessierte das alles nicht...er wuselte auf seinem schiff rum und suchte nach Harry. Was er nicht wusste war, das Harry die Scheißerei hatte und somit den ganzen Kampf über auf dem Klo saß.

Tom´s Schiff wurde sehr stark kaputt gemacht und die Marine war der Meinung das es nun keine Gefahr mehr sein würde, ließen es sein und fuhren zurück.

Die Crew, die unter Toms Flagge fuhr...darunter auch Lucius der mal mit Trewlaney zusammen war, hatte sich zusammengetan und schmissen Tom von Bord. Da saß er nun...auf einer einsamen Insel. Nach einer Zeit fand er einen Hund der sich sofort an sein Bein schmiss und es v.

Nun gut...der Hund schien besoffen zu sein und so folgte Tom ihm, nachdem er fertig war mit seinem Bein, und fand ein Rumlager. Es musste also jemand herkommen regelmäßig auf dies Insel kommen.

Nach einigen Tagen mit sehr viel Rum, kam tatsächlich jemand. Tom versteckte sich hinter einer Palme, der Hund klebte wieder an seinem Bein, und beobachtete die Person. Er konnte sie nicht erkennen da es dunkel war.

Er wartete bis sich dieser jemand zugesoffen hatte, dabei dauerte es ziemlich lange da er sein Saufgelage immer wieder unterbrechen musste um scheißen zu gehen, und schlich sich zu ihm hin. Was er dort sah war das schönste Geschenk überhaupt.

Da lag ein stinkender, mit kotze vollgeschmierter Harry! Tom konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, kickte den Hund von seinem Fuß weg und umarmte Harry der nicht wirklich etwas mitbekam.

Am nächsten morgen entdeckte Harry Tom als dieser gerade schiffte und verliebte sich in ihn. Sie heirateten nachdem Harry mit Gonni Schluss machte. Diese hat jetzt eine Liaison mit Albus öffentlich gemacht.

Luna und Colin haben sich gegenseitig die Affären gestanden und Neville zur Hölle geschickt. Na ja eigentlich haben sie ihn im Meer ausgesetzt. Dort traf er auf ein Piratenschiff auf dem er jetzt mitheuert und mit Lucuis zusammen ist. Und zu guter letzt: Ron der ja damals mit Crouch in der Kajüte war erlitt einen Penisbruch. Die beiden müssen jetzt noch lange warten bis sie wieder einmal die Kajüte besuchen können.

Anja/Heike: -schüchtern um ecke kukn-

Anja: Ich glaub sie sind weggerannt

Heike: Ach son Quark... Also los Leute los reviewt fleißig

Anja: Wir haben unserem Name mal wieder alle Ehre gemacht und ihn bestätigt seufz Also wenn ihr euch vom Schock erholt hab lasst doch nen klitzkleinen Commi da lg


End file.
